


水蒸气

by AckerP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckerP/pseuds/AckerP
Summary: Happy VELENTINE's Day我一点经验都冇得 就这了
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 16





	水蒸气

**Author's Note:**

> Happy VELENTINE's Day
> 
> 我一点经验都冇得 就这了

三笠确定现在不是适合做的时候。

凌晨3:32，她被自己的睡衣和房间暖气闷得喘不过气来，睁开眼坐起身将上身的睡衣剥离，只留贴身的内衣，在漆黑中深呼吸试图让自己平静。但这没有太大用处，她感觉像是血液在她的身体各处沸腾一般，心脏跳动得有些过快。她起床去厨房给自己倒了一杯水缓解干渴，回到卧室中看见双人床另一侧黑色毛茸茸的脑袋。

她告诉自己现在不是适合做的时候，关上灯却有意识地往身侧人怀里钻了钻，手臂圈上他的腰，对方则在梦境里侧卧向她将自己的身体送进她臂弯里。与她不同的是利威尔的体温保持着恒定的低温，反而在这种睡不着的时候能给她一点安心。他曾告诉她体温低是代谢率降低的中年人的常态，表情坦然，她则有些莫名的恼羞成怒，把手伸进他的T恤下摆里摸他背后漂亮的脊骨，啃咬他的肩膀上下其手。仿佛他说的不是两个人生理上的差异，而是在映射她不太稳定的情绪。利威尔会低低地说够了三笠，然后搂住她抚摸她的头发，亲吻她的发顶。

想到这里三笠咬了一口贴在唇边的肌肤，对方发出短暂的鼻音，还是搂着她。她想不能再打扰他的睡眠了。

凌晨是人类体温最低的时候，利威尔这次是脚被冻醒的。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，试着动了动有些发麻的手指，在酸胀感中清楚感受到了三笠粗硬头发的触感——她或许是在他的臂弯里意识不清醒，裹着大半的被子就滚向床的另一边，晾了他的整条手臂和半个身子在冰冷空气里，只不过脑袋还压着他的腕。

利威尔轻叹了口气，单臂撑起上半身，朝她的方向挪了挪，在黑暗里扯了扯被单，等她的小腿肚贴着他的脚背，她的背重新贴紧他的胸膛才肯停下。但停下不意味着入睡，他的睡眠实在是浅。

鼻尖是她洗发水的茉莉香，除开暖气片的水声再只能听见她轻微的鼾声，长久的静止怀中人突然一下手指的微动都能吸引利威尔的全部注意，他摸了摸自己的额头，撩起自己的前发试图在夜里找回短暂的清醒。

床头的钟告诉他现在不过五点半，距离早饭与正常起床时间都远得很。他可以下床去读一会儿书或者处理一下电子邮件，然后煮一锅糊味不大的粥等待她起床，早饭后再一起出门。他是这么想着的，但迟迟不肯动作，这在自制力极强的利威尔身上是很难的事情。他就只是躺着，三笠此时重新回到他臂弯里，他捏着她不肯放进被窝里的手，手上有茧，揉捏起来还反倒性感。他早就发现她只穿了内衣在身上，不用猜也是晚上偷偷脱掉睡衣扔下床的，虽是没有钢圈的，在他看来也是束缚得人难受的东西。他试图寻找背扣无果，才想起来像锁一样在前胸的扣子。

他不是正人君子，也不是小人，无论如何解开伴侣的内衣时手不熟这事算是合情合理。

他听见她不安分的闷哼，低下脑袋吻了一下她的侧颈：“脱了，脱了再睡。”

三笠没醒，在未睁眼的情况下翻身向他，利威尔顺着将她重新搂住，却忽然在黑暗中找到她的眼睛。

三笠眨了两下眼抓住他的手说：“我以为你要做。”

他坐起身来将自己套头的睡衣脱下，再恢复视线就发现她把被子整个踢下了床。三笠直接爬向了他跪坐在他的腿上抱住了他的脑袋。利威尔顾不上没解开的裤子了，脸埋在她的前胸，他开始啃咬她裸露在外的细嫩皮肤，从锁骨到软肉，他感受到她火热的手掌随着他的动作紧捏着他的后背，一手将她的身体送向自己，另一手开始向上拉扯碍着他行径的布料。三笠低声喘着，手上主动着却不愿意完全放开。

这次利威尔一下子就解决了前扣的内衣，红着眼寻到了她的乳尖，小心翼翼地开始吸吮，单手抓着另一只。三笠垂下了脑袋，敏感地将他的脑袋抱紧不让他有机会离开，同时颤抖着感受着他的撕咬舔舐，全身炙热的感觉在冬夜里格外得明显。

利威尔空着的手点过她挺翘的乳尖后慢慢下移，他摸她的肚脐，手指缓缓伸进内裤边缘，一边撩拨她的大腿根一边将棉质布料向下扯。三笠跪起身子，抱着利威尔的脑袋要他抬起头来获取他想要的，同时她的内裤顺着大腿滑了下去，她是没有遮拦了。

利威尔被搂得很死，他想他们做过多少次了，三笠害羞的时候就这样，不要人看她的脸。他想要睁开却不得力，只得停住对她双乳的侵占。突如其来的平静让三笠慌了神，她松开自己圈紧的手臂，低下头来凝视利威尔的眼睛。

三笠眼角都红了。

利威尔用手扶住她的腰，开灯的房间里什么都是灰蒙蒙的，她的一双眼还亮着。凭着感觉他找到了她眼下的那道疤，仰头轻轻吻了上去。三笠还为被欲望海中拉出而迷茫，没有闪躲，等他的唇瓣落在她脸上才反应过来，她捧住利威尔的侧脸。

“三笠……”他嘴唇贴着她的肌肤嚅嚅地念着，“放轻松。”同时他的手轻揉起她的后背，引着她卸下一身的盔甲。三笠还是搂着他的脖子不肯放，却长长地呼了一口气。

她松开手，坐在利威尔的腿上割开一段距离看他，细长的眉毛和蓝黑色的眼珠。好看，她在心里想，俯身似是要去吻他，嘴唇却最后落在了他仰面露出的额头上。利威尔的手又不安分起来，他为自己解开了家居裤的带子，身子前倾将三笠压在身下，搂着她一起滚到床边然后摸出了抽屉里的避孕套。

三笠在他耳侧轻笑了一声，从他的指尖夺去了小包装，利威尔顺势躺倒在床上，她则坐在他身上，替他褪下裤子，然后一边盯着他的脸，一边为他套上。他喉结滚动着，三笠在他眼里看到了欲望。

“你在上面试试？”他征询式地发问，原本放在身侧的手已经慢慢贴上了她的胯骨。

“……切，”她手撑在他坚硬的腹肌上，跪起来深吸一口气，然后顺着他的阴茎慢慢坐下。

他们从没尝试过这种姿势，在性的方面利威尔似乎一直占着上位。这样子进得很深，三笠虽然已经放缓了速度，还是倒吸着气手攥成拳不止地颤动。利威尔拿左手捏住她的手，他的表情也带着些许痛苦。

进到最深处时三笠先忍不住叫了一声。他问：“会动吗？”她摇摇头，抿着嘴尝试着动了动身体，她清楚听到利威尔没忍住的一声闷哼，也捕捉到了他眼神中的闪烁朦胧。她感觉是对的。利威尔脑袋枕着枕头，仰头看她脸上有趣的表情变化，她上扬的唇角他看得一清二楚，他捏了一把她挺翘的臀。

三笠学什么都相信自己的感觉。她感受到比以往来得更快的潮水和碰撞，利威尔在慢慢向上顶，像是按她的节奏来又一次次把她死守的防线撞破，她听得见自己嗓子里发出的细碎叫声，她还是觉得害羞，但她低头能看见利威尔的眼睛。

他和她之间隔着灰暗的升腾的蒸汽，却能用眼神传达说不出话的一些东西。

利威尔看起来对她很满意，却又得不到满足。他打挺坐起来，惊得三笠差点叫出口。他们面对面坐着，三笠抓着他的手腕，他搂着她的腰，要吻她。三笠却在察觉到后侧过了脸，利威尔只得亲到她的短发，他皱眉。

“……我睡前没刷牙。”她就这样捂着嘴小声说。

利威尔愣了一下，接着笑出了声。在三笠又恼又羞地转头时他托住了她的后脑，

“你觉得我会在意这些吗？”

三笠抿了抿嘴，重新看向他，她的汗水混在急促呼吸中蒸腾上升，利威尔捏住她的手心，坏心思地顶了她一下。

他们被裹在这热气里全身发烫。

FIN


End file.
